Into the West Laredo
by TheLostCanary
Summary: In today's issue (October 14, 2019); Word games and fun!
1. Chapter 1

**GH Into the West; Laredo**

A spin-off of GH Into the West; Amber Falls…

Into the West; Laredo... follows the exploits of the citizens of Laredo Texas. Acting on direct orders from the Governor, U.S. Marshall Bo Buchanan has replaced the former, and now dead Sheriff of Laredo Texas; the corrupt Burt Ramsey.

Marshall Buchanan will have to deal with beautiful but strong headed Sam McCall, her enigmatic Russian relatives, the Cassadines; as well as Sam's gunslinger boyfriend...Drew Cain!

Bo will also have to deal with the unpredictable Luke Spencer and his friend, and fellow con-man, Roy Deluca (as well as Sean Donely); as they all try to pursue a long lost treasure that is buried somewhere in the dry lands of Texas.

Throw in the likes of Lucy Coe, Julian Jerome, Scotty Baldwin, Laura Webber, the mysterious Gunther Scorpio and Bobbie Spencer (who secretly murdered Sheriff Ramsey), as well as the occasional characters from Into the West; Amber Falls, and you have the ingredients of a great epic western story.

**INTO THE WEST; LAREDO!**

Coming soon!


	2. Pay down of Debt

**This is a the start of INTO THE WEST; LAREDO. Many of the plot-lines are coming from the pages of INTO THE WEST: AMBER FALLS. But do not worry, if you are just starting off here with this story, I will will briefly recap important aspects you would need to know. But...please feel free to read from the start of INTO THE WEST; AMBER FALLS (previously titled "The Scorpios" and "Into The West").**

**Into the West; Laredo**

"**Pay Down of Debt"**

* * *

_previously_

_In earlier issues of Into The West, we learned that seedy eyed and ruthless Frank Smith, despite there being an elected mayor of Laredo, actually ran the town. The mayor was just there for window dressing._

_And when a brothel called Ruby's began to take business away from the saloon Frank owned (called Gowdie's), Frank ordered the owner of Ruby's, Ruby Anderson, to be killed!_

_No long afterwards, Ruby was indeed found dead after having been stabbed in her bedroom at the brothel she ran. Then, days later, a bomb was mailed inside of a sealed box to the corrupt Sheriff of Laredo Texas; Burt Ramsey. It exploded when Burt opened it at the local jailhouse/Sheriff office, killing him instantly! We would later found out the identity of the person who had secretly mailed the sealed box; Bobbie Spencer (Ruby's niece…). Somehow, Bobbie had learned that Frank had murdered her niece...and she got revenge!_

_Our story continues…_

* * *

**Ruby's Brothel**

It was 930am as Bobbie Spencer was naked on the blankets of her bed at Ruby's (which she now not only owned, thanks to Ruby's will, but still worked as one of the prostitutes). She watched as a naked man, the young lawyer Scott Baldwin, was getting dressed. The two of them had known each other from the past, and although he was now engaged to get married to Laura Webber; he was still secretly seeing Bobbie on the side...still hungry for the kind of sex that he paid Bobbie dearly for; the kind of sex his innocent fiancee was to naive to provide for him.

"What are we going to do," Bobbie said as he watched Scotty dress himself, "after you get married to Cinderella (her nick name for Laura)?"

Scotty looked over at Bobbie, who was naked atop the blankets of the bed. He ogled her body, and then looked at her eyes.

"Does it matter," Scotty asked with a chuckle. "And don't call her that," Scotty said with a scolding tone to his words, "I really do love her; in my own way."

It was Bobbie's turn to chuckle.

"I can tell," she said as she reached for his right hand and placed it on her leg.

Scotty lifted his hand up, and with his other hand, he put two twenty dollar bills on her leg in place of his other hand.

"By the way," Scotty said to her as he stood up, "You still owe _him _two-hundred dollars." And with that he reached down and snatched back the 40$ from Bobbie's leg. "I'll give him this," he said as he put the money back into his wallet.

The _him _Scotty was referring to was the man whom Bobbie had asked Scotty to find; a man who could make a bomb for her...the bomb she had mailed to Sheriff Burt Ramsey...that had exploded and killed him.

"Damn," Bobbie said with a disappointing tone to her words. "You told me he only wanted 100$...I've already paid that!"

Scotty nodded his head.

"I know," Scotty replied, "but that first 100$ was for my cut; to keep quiet."

Bobbie looked at Scotty with fire in her eyes.

"You're an asshole," Bobbie said with anger; but then she smiled and made room for him next to her on the bed. "One more time, before you go," Bobbie said with a coy look in her eyes; and the prospect of earning a little more cash to pay down her debt to Scotty and the man who had made the bomb.

Scotty looked at his watch; he was due at his father's (Lee) office in half an hour. There wasn't enough time left for what she had in her dirty mind, but...he thought with a devious smile...there were other things two adults could do just short of going all the the way.

* * *

**Gowdy's**

Although Frank Smith was dead and buried, his family still owned Gowdy's; a saloon/hotel and brothel. And on this day, its new owner stepped into the swanky establishment for the first time; his daughter Jennifer! She smiled as she looked at casino before her eyes...and instantly became smitten with one of the black-jack dealers...who was but a stranger to her now; a man she would soon learn was named Luke Spencer!

Next time; _Sheriff Bo Buchanan interviews gunslinger Drew Cain about the killing of Nikolas Cassadine! / Luke Spencer and Roy Deluca have hidden treasure on their minds!_

_**continued…**_

**This chapter featured**

**Jackie Zeman (as she appeared in the 1970s)**

**Kin Shriner (as he appeared in the 1970s) and**

**Michelle Borth as Jennifer Smith**

**and Tony Geary as Luke Spencer**


	3. Tips and Duos!

****Into the West; Laredo****

**"Anonymous tip ****and the Brother's Duo****"**

**(****_reissued chapters from the pages of INTO THE WEST: AMBER FALLS...but important to read for setting up INTO THE WEST; LAREDO. The events take place the night before the previous chapter's scene with Bobbie Spencer and Scotty Baldwin)_**

**On the outskirts of Laredo Texas; the vast McCall Ranch…**

_As two riders approached the main ranch-house, the several torches that lined the outside of the mansion's grounds provided enough light for the mysterious man atop a his horse behind a cluster of trees to see who they were._

"_Damn," the mysterious man said with a weary grin...because as it turned out, he recognized one of the two men as being none other than Robert Scorpio (the other rider is Sheriff Bo Buchanan)._

_And had Robert Scorpio seen this mysterious man, he would have recognized him too; and why not. It was none other than his __good__ old buddy; Sean Donely!_

Our story continues…

Sam McCall, who sat on one end of the large dining room table, looked across at her step-grandmother; Helena Cassadine.

"Cam'ahta (_the Russian pronunciation of Samantha_)," Helena said with her Russian accented words after sipping from a glass of Vodka, "you are becoming a very influential woman, in these United States," Helena said with a stoic voice. "It would be wise for you to one day take a man to your bed so as to solidify the honor of your holdings,".

Victor looked over a his mother (Helena) and nodded his head in agreement. And after looking for a moment at Nikolas, he looked over at Sam.

"I have researched the laws of this nation," Victor said to Sam, "you would be well in your rights to marry Nikolas," he said with a devious smile aimed at her.

But it was as if none of the Cassadines even knew Drew existed, even as he sat at the table as well; AND he was the man Sam was in an obvious relationship with.

Upon hearing Victors absurd notion that Sam marry his first cousin, Nikolas, and having learned an hour earlier that Nikolas had once raped Sam, Drew wanted to pull out the gun from his holster, which he was still wearing around his waist, and shoot a bullet in Nikolas' head; right there and then! But he held back the urge.

Sam looked over at Victor, and then she looked over at Nikolas, with his creepy leering glance, and then finally over at Helena on the far end of the table.

"Which is why," Sam said as she looked over a Drew, "I have accepted Drew's marriage proposal."

Of course, this was all news to Drew!

At that moment, the lead butler of the home (a tall pale man with gaunt features) entered the dining area; his name was Kirill.

"Madam," Kirill said with a heavy Slavic accent, and his words aimed at Helena and not Sam, "we have visitors."

At that moment, two men entered the dining area. One of them was wearing a badge, and he spoke first.

"My name is Sheriff Bo Buchanan," Bo said as he tipped his cowboy hat toward Helena, "and this here is Robert Scorpio; my associate," Robert just slightly moved his head to acknowledge them all, "and I am here to arrest," Bo then took out a legal document from his chest pocket, and read the name, "one Nikolas Cassadine."

Nikolas simply grinned at the two men (Robert and Bo), and he was about to say something, but Helena cut him off.

"What is the meaning of this," Helena demanded. "You cannot just barge into my home..."

"...My home," Sam said, cutting off and correcting the older woman.

"I don't care who this home belongs to," Bo said with a serious tone, as he kept a weary eye trained on Drew Cain (_whom he knew to be a quick-draw artist_) "but do not think to cross me."

**And then it all happened in a blur!**

Nikolas, being the arrogant fool he was, reached for the steak knife next to his dish, and was in the process of hurling it at the Sheriff, when with lightning speed, Drew Cain drew his gun and did as he had wanted to do all evening; and shot Nikolas in the center of his forehead...killing him instantly.

Robert Scorpio, who was holding a shotgun at his side, raised it up and aimed it directly at Drew.

"NO BODY MOVE!" Bo yelled out as he watched Nikolas slump down on the table; a blank look in his now very dead eyes.

"The next person who does move," Robert added with a cold voice directed at Drew, "will have their guts blown out all over that nice wall behind you," Robert added with his Australian accented words.

Robert hadn't shot Drew, because he had also seen Nikolas's attempt to throw the knife at Bo; but Robert had been around the block enough to know the look of premeditation in a man's eyes; Robert knew Drew was looking for any reason to do just that and acted on it when it came.

"Constable;this did have to happen," Victor Cassadine said to Drew, "perhaps my nephew was going to use it to cut his..." Victor looked at Nikolas' plate just as Sam finished his sentence for him…

"...his mash potatoes?" Sam asked as that was the only item on Nikolas's plate.

Sam stood up and looked over at the Sheriff.

"Sir," Sam said to him, "while we are all aghast that my cousin tried to kill you; why were you here in my home to arrest him in the first place?"

Before he answered Sam, Sheriff Bo Buchanan looked at Nikolas, and then he looked at Drew.

"I wish you had just winged him," Bo said to Drew.

Drew nodded his head.

"I couldn't risk it," Drew replied with a cool voice, "he could have killed you Sheriff, or your associate; the legendary Robert Scorpio." he added; his words aimed at Robert.

Robert and Drew locked eyes; and Robert could sense that Drew knew that he (Robert) knew that he, Drew, had a good reason to kill the young Cassadine. Robert nodded his head ever so slightly. He had learned much about hired guns from, of all people, Jason Morgan, during one of their conversations.

"Oh, but why, Constable," Victor said with a near whine to his voice as the hired servants went about carrying the body away, "Why were you here to arrest my poor old dear mother's grandchild?"

Bo looked down at Helena who remained in her chair staring at Drew; the man who had killed Nikolas.

"Mr. Cain; my grandson's death will be avenged," Helena said, all the while keeping a piece of information to herself.

Bo took off his hat and began to explain why he and Robert were there to arrest Nikolas.

"I received an anonymous tip," Bo began to say, "that your grandson shot and murdered a man at an abandoned shack some twenty miles or so from here. And, on top of that, your son was seen burying the body not far from there."

Sam cut in...

"Let me guess," Sam said, as she had been listening, "you found the body."

"Exactly," Bo said to her. "I was just coming here to arrest him for questioning and.."

"And then," Robert cut in with anger aimed at Helena, "your lunatic grandson tried to kill the Sheriff here. So enough of the sniveling nonsense!"

Helena put her face into her hands; looking all so devastated. But inside her mind, she was laughing; because it had been her, Helena, who had sent anonymous tip earlier in the day..she just hadn't expect it to spiral out so fast. But now that it had; she was secretly content.

An hour later, a horse pulling a wheeled wagon arrived and Nikolas' body was loaded on it. Drew stood next to Sam at the doorway to her home and watched as Sheriff Buchanan, atop his horse, with Robert Scorpio on his own horse next to the Sheriff, rode side by side with the wagon as it headed back to town.

They could both see Victor standing next to Helena at the gate to the home; watching the wagon slowly moving away.

"My grandmother isn't someone to trifle with," Sam said with a worried tone in her voice. "When she said that Nikolas' death would be avenged...trust me...she meant it. I wouldn't blame you if..."

"Are we still getting married?" Drew asked with a whimsical smile?

Sam turned to face him and she smiled.

"Are you sure you even want to marry into my family? As you saw for yourself; it could be deadly," Sam added.

Drew hugged her close. And as for having a strange family; Sam had really no idea about Drew's...including the fact that Jason Morgan, who she mentioned having met once, was his brother!

_–_

_**An hour **__**or so **__**later **__**at the Laredo train depot**_

_W__ith the railroad bridge outside the town of Laredo finally repaired, Robert Scorpio was about to board the train that was headed for Amber Falls. Lily, with her infant son (Rufino) and mother Lyddia, were already aboard in their private cabin __(___this plot-line with Lily will be featured in the pages of INTO THE WEST; AMBER FALLS___)_

Sheriff Bo Buchanan shook Robert's hand one last time.

"Thanks for coming with me to McCall's ranch," Bo said (_referring to the events of last issue_); I'm not sure how it would have gone down if you hadn't been there."

Robert nodded his head; it had been a strange encounter with the Cassadine clan indeed; which ended up with one of them (Nikolas) dead.

"Well," Robert said with his Australian accented words, and a sigh, "thank you for speaking with the railroad folks here and letting me list the two women (Lily and Lyddia) with aliases," Robert said with a hushed voice. "It may have helped more than you know."

Robert had told Bo about the entire ordeal with Sonny Corinthos believing that his wife and child (Lily and Rufino) had been killed in a train fire a year earlier. And how it had all been a ruse to secretly transfer both of them to the island of Puerto Rico, which was under mob rule; led by Lily's father (Lyddia's husband) Hernando.

"No problem," Bo replied to Robert.  
"But Robert; are you sure you don't want me to send a message (telegraph) to Amber Falls and inform Mr. Corinthos that you, and his wife and child (and Lyddia) are on the way there?"

Robert shook his head side to side.

"Unfortunately," Robert said back to Bo, "I have learned the hard way that wired messages (telegraph) are not secure from prying ears. But thank you for offering," Robert said as he suddenly noticed, across the way, that Drew Cain was riding into town as well. Drew had killed Nikolas Cassadine only two hours earlier; right before their eyes. Robert motioned with a nod of his head, and then Bo looked to see.

"I'll be questioning him in the morning," Bo said as they both watched Drew ease past the train depot on his horse. Drew looked over at them and slightly bowed his head.

"You do know," Robert said to Bo as they both watched the infamous gun-slinger ride by (Drew's reputation was well-known), "that he is the brother of Jason Morgan."

Both Jason and Drew were infamous gunslingers; but only a very select few knew that they were actually brothers (Jason Morgan is a featured character in the pages of INTO THE WEST; AMBER FALLS).

Bo arched an eyebrow; he hadn't known until now.

"How do you know this?" Bo asked Robert as he looked away from Drew.

"I've gotten to know Morgan; and he revealed that fact to me; so please keep it to yourself." Robert replied, "And while I don't really care for gun-slingers as a lawless lot," Robert added, "Morgan seems to be level headed; for the most part. As for him," Robert said, referring to Drew, "the jury's still out. When he (Drew) and I locked eyes back there at McCall's ranch; I got the impression he was waiting for any excuse to kill the Cassadine kid. If Mr. Cain is as trustworthy as Jason Morgan," Robert said after a pause, "you might want to take that into consideration. He (Drew) may have done you a favor."

And with that, Robert Scorpio and Sheriff Bo Buchanan said their goodbyes and went their separate ways;

Robert's was on a train heading to Amber Falls with the wife, child and mother-in-law of Sonny Corinthos (_again...this plot will be in the pages of INTO THE WEST: AMBER FALLS_).

Sheriff Bo Buchanan's path was the ever evolving interlaced crimes that weaved themselves around the town of Laredo Texas! And they were about to get even stranger (_the murders of Frank Smith, the corrupt Sheriff Burt Ramsey and Ruby Anderson; as well as the arrival of the enigmatic Cassadines and Julian Jerome...not to mention the con artists Luke Spencer and Roy Deluca...were among Sheriff Buchanan's challenges. And will be featured in these pages of INTO THE WEST: LAREDO_).

_At that moment, the steam-engine locomotive became a penciled sketch on a yellowed parchment of paper..._

Continued...

**Continued…**

****This chapter featured****

****Kelly Monaco as Sam McCall****

****Tyler Christopher as Nikolas Cassadine****

****Billy Miller as Drew Cain****

****Robert Woods as Bo Buchanan****

****Tom Ellis as Victor Cassadines****

****with Constance Towers as Helena Cassadine****

****and Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio****


	4. Social Graces

**Into the West; Laredo**

"**The Social Graces"**

* * *

**The Jailhouse/Sheriff's office...located at the far end of Laredo Texas**

The peppered-color bearded Marshall (and acting Sheriff of Laredo) Bo Buchanan hung his Stetson on the hat-rack near the door and then he sat down behind his desk and sighed. He had only just taken the position of Sheriff of Laredo after the arm-twisting the Texas Governor had applied on the head office of the US Marshall's department in Dallas. And, low and behold, it fell to him to try and bring law and order back to Laredo; its position near the border of Mexico demanded such importance.

And as for the Laredo Jailhouse, that also doubled as his office; it had only been repaired for a week after having been damaged three weeks earlier by the same bomb blast which had killed the previous Sheriff; Burt Ramsey.

Ramsey had been as corrupt as they came, and the fact he had been in the back pocket of the town's real power broker, the late and very smarmy Frank Smith, was now common knowledge to all. Rebuilding the citizens of Laredo's trust in the rule of law was not going to be an easy task.

At that moment, his attention was drawn to the door that fed out to the main street outside as it opened; and then a smiling woman carrying a plate of cookies stepped into Marshall Buchanan's office.

Her name was Lucy Coe, and Bo had already met her, though briefly, at the city council meeting where the Mayor of Laredo, who was also the town's most notable lawyer, Lee Baldwin, had introduced him (Bo) to her.

On this early morning, Lucy was wearing a very eloquent red dress, and smiled a broad smile at him.

"Marshall Buchanan," Lucy said with an alluring smile, "you look so," she closed her eyes to find the right word to use, and then she opened her eyes, "astute behind your desk. I can't tell you how it makes me, and the rest of the shop owners of Laredo, feel having you here. You are," and once again Lucy closed her eyes to emphasize her words, " a God send!"

Bo recognized flirting when he saw it...and it was on full display. But he also knew how to dodge it as well.

She placed the cookies down on his desk, and continued to smile.

Marshall Bo Buchanan had never been one for the social graces that came with being a US. Marshall...and now he was a Sheriff on top of that. It was something it would take time to get use to.

"Thank you, Miss Coe," Bo said as he looked at the plate of cookies.

"Go ahead," Lucy said, coaxing him with her fluttering eyes and excited voice, "I took great care in making them. I will have you know," Lucy added, "my cookies won the Blue Ribbon at this year's county-fair."

The cookies did look good, and just as Bo reached for one of them, the door to his office opened again and then the infamous gunslinger, Drew Cain, entered.

Lucy turned to face the man who had just entered and as it turned out, she had met Drew a few weeks back after helping him pick out a dress for Sam McCall.

"Mr. Cain," Lucy said with awe in her voice as she ogled the handsome, brooding man, "what brings you here to the Sheriff's office?"

"Actually," Bo said as he set the cookie he had selected back down on the plate, "that is an official matter; Miss Coe."

Lucy looked back at Bo, and then back at Drew.

"I understand," Lucy said to Drew. "But it is good to see you again. I hope things are going well for you and Miss McCall."

Drew nodded his head.

"Thank you ma'am," Drew said as he tipped the brim of his hat.

And with that, Lucy bowed her head, and then she made her way pass Drew and then out the door.

"Thank you for coming here on time," Bo said to Drew. He lifted up the plate of cookies, "Miss Coe just brought these in, and," Bo said with a pause, "I'm trying to improve my social skills; would you like a cookie?"

Drew arched an eyebrow…as he looked at the cookies.

_And then the plate of cookies became a pencil sketch on a dry parchment of paper_

next time; Marshall Bo Buchanan has an interesting proposition for Drew Cain / Sean Donely meets with Helena Cassadine! / Luke Spencer is unaware of Roy Deluca's dark side.

**This chapter featured**

**Robert L Woods (as he appeared in the 1970s) as Marshall Bo Buchanan**

**Billy Miller as Drew Cain and**

**Lynn Herring (as she appeared in the 1990s) as Lucy Coe**


	5. Gravitas in Boots

**Into the West; Laredo**

"**Gravitas in Boots"**

* * *

**The Laredo Jailhouse/Sheriff's office on the western edge of town…**

Marshall Bo Buchanan went over the statement he had just taken from the infamous gunslinger...Drew Cain...about his killing Nikolas Cassadine. As he read it over, Bo recalled what Robert Scorpio had told him the previous night at the Laredo train station.

**{{{FLASH BACK BEGINS**

**The Laredo train station**

"_Drew Cain," Robert Scorpio's Australian accented and near whispering voice said to Bo Buchanan, "is the brother of Jason Morgan."_

_Bo arched his eyebrow upon hearing that morsel of information. Robert Scorpio was nearly a legend in the west, due to his friendship with the native Americans, and now he had knowledge that not even the US Marshall service knew about the two notorious gunslingers; Drew Cain and Jason Morgan being brothers._

"_And you know this; how?" Bo asked back; his near whisper equal to Robert's. _

"_I've gotten to know Morgan, and," Robert said with a pause, "I know his reputation of being a gunslinger is well founded, but, I found him to be level headed. As for Drew..."_

**FLASH BACK ENDS}}}**

Robert had been undecided about Drew Cain. Bo decided, at this junction of time, not to let Drew Cain know that he knew about his kinship with Jason Morgan. Bo set the written statement from Drew down on his desk.

"I was there, Mr. Cain; and I owe you my life," Bo said to Drew. "I don't think there will by anything to come of it, after I explain it to the town's judge. Although," Bo added with a pause, "I wouldn't turn my back on the Cassadines; they might not let it go so easily."

Drew nodded his head in agreement.

"I suppose we're done here," Drew said as prepared to stand up, preparing to leave.

"Actually; we're not done yet," Bo said to Drew. Drew looked down at the plate of cookies (_provided by Lucy Coe last issue_) and decided to take up the Marshall's earlier offer, and sat back down to listen to Bo...and...to have one of the cookies.

"Go on," Drew said as he took his first bite from the cookie.

Bo also began to eat one of the cookies too; they were a mix of chocolate chip and oatmeal raisin.

"Mr. Cain, this town has been through the winger recently," Bo began to say. "And the only deputy I have on the books is a 60 year old man who, at best, can walk in a straight line when he isn't drunk. I need a deputy with gravitas in his boots...someone who can bring intimidation back to the rule of law."

Drew looked directly at Bo.

"You want me," Drew said with a tone of disbelief in his words, and then he pointed at the drawing of his own face, on a WANTED poster from two years ago that was hanging on the far wall, "a wanted man; to be your deputy?"

Bo nodded his head. As it turned out, in the 1860s, many law men in the west had once had their faces on WANTED posters. Most of the small towns that dotted the western landscape needed lawmen, and gunslingers were perfect candidates; they oozed a kind of authority and used their criminal knowledge to their benefit; John Hicks Adams and Charlie Bowdre were such men.

The local governments looked the other way at their criminal records, just to have a lawman running their towns; Laredo's own Burt Ramsey (deceased) had been another example. Bo assumed Drew was aware of this; because...

"I'm offering you a deputy's badge," Bo said as he reached into the center drawer of his desk and took out the silver five-point star badge and slid it across the desk toward Drew. "Yes, the citizens of Laredo will wonder if I've lost my mind, and maybe I have...but..."

Drew looked at the badge. He had actually come to Laredo Texas, having been sent there by his former lover, and mother of Sam McCall (Alexis Davis), to protect Sam. Having a badge could help that endeavor. And so he had one direct question for Marshall Buchanan in that regard.

"You and Mr. Scorpio came to Sam McCall's home last night to arrest Nikolas Cassadine; before I killed him (_saving Bo's life in the process_)," Drew's monotone voice said, "who did he murder?"

Bo took a deep breath; if he was indeed going to hire Drew Cain, and the man's reputation, then Bo had to accept the fact that the gunslinger would have knowledge of things not generally known to the public; it was a risk Bo was willing to take.

Bo watched as Drew took the badge and put it the front pocket of his black shirt, and then the Marshall explained Nikolas' murder charge.

_{{{Which we will go into great detail later, readers…}}}_

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the Spanish rancher'o-manison home of Sam McCall.**

Helena Cassadine, after sleeping soundly in her bed (_and quite content that her grandson Nikolas was __now __dead_), looked out the window of her second story window. She looked toward the cluster of trees behind the main house, and then she caught the quick lighting of a match under one of the trees; someone on a horse was lighting up a pipe to smoke...while also sending her a signal that he had arrived.

Helena knew who it was; he was a man named Sean Donely (a friend of _Robert Scorpio. But Robert believed Sean to be dead after helping him rescue Lily Corinthos in an earlier issue of INTO THE WEST; AMBER FALLS)_

Helena put her clothes on; she and Donely had business to discuss, and she didn't want anyone to see them together; especially her son Victor, as well as her step-grand daughter Sam McCall…

_As Helena strapped on her boots and looked at them, they became a pencil sketch upon a parchment of faded paper..._

* * *

**Continued…coming up next, in the pages of INTO THE WEST; AMBER FALLS. Can Sonny Corinthos prevent a war between the Arapaho Indians and the US Army? Lily Corinthos arrives in Amber Falls!**

* * *

**This chapter featured;**

**Robert L Woods (as he looked in the mid-1980s) as Marshall/Sheriff Bo Buchanan**

**Billy Miller as Drew Cain**

**John Reilly (as he looked in the 1990s) as Sean Donely**

**and Constance Powers as Helena Cassadine**


	6. Two Face

**Into the West; Laredo**

"**Two Face"**

* * *

**Previously in the pages of Into the West; Amber Falls _(issues #70 and __#__76)_.**

_Helena Cassadine, who had recently arrived in America (from Russia) had hired a killer named Moab Deegan to kill local power broker Frank Smith. For what reason; only she knew at the time._

_Late one rainy night, when Moab had arrived at Frank's house to kill him, he encountered another man who was there to do the same thing. This mysterious person held a gun aimed at Moab's back, as the rain fell hard in the near pitch dark of night._

"_Go ahead and tell who ever hired you," the mysterious person said to Moab's back__, "that you killed Smith. No one will ever no the wiser."_

_As it turned out, the mysterious person had just killed Frank Smith himself; and that mysterious person was none other than Roy Deluca. __Roy is a con-artist and friend of Luke Spencer, but Luke has no idea how ruthless Roy can be._

_Moab Deegan would later lie to Helena, telling her that he did indeed kill Frank, but then Moab was in turn murdered by Nikolas Cassadine on his grandmother's (Helena) orders. So as to get rid of the loose thread._

_Our story continues…_

* * *

**One thing the Texas in summer was known for** was it's relentless thunderstorms. It was one of those rainy days as Scott Baldwin rode his horse hard down a secluded dirt path on the outskirts of town. It was a good thing that he knew where he was going because the pouring rain had made the ride out of town muddy and wet; two things he detested!

Finally he approached the fork on the dirt path that fed one of the now two dirt paths to a small canyon. After entering the canyon, he came upon the person he was there to meet; Roy Deluca.

"You're late," Roy said to Scotty.

"Yeah, well," Scott said with a complaining voice, "I hate this damn weather; it chaps my hide when I ride. Besides," Scott added, "what are you complaining about," Scott added as he flipped a bundled up package of money over to Roy, "you're getting paid be here."

Roy didn't even bother to count the money.

"Baldwin; this will finish our business," Roy said with a cold voice. "And remember," Roy added as he rode his horse over to where Scott sat atop his to make a point, "I know about your relationships with your fiancee (Laura), and your friend at Ruby's (Bobbie). If it ever comes out that I made the bomb that was used to kill Sheriff Ramsey, your life will get quite complicated, and," Roy said as he leaned in closer to Scott; his stern face was deadly serious as the rain began to ebb, "it should be obvious by now that I am not above taking another man's life."

And with that, Roy aimed his horse in the opposite direction Scott had come and then he rode off into the distance.

Scotty sighed; and then he rode off as well.

* * *

**Meanwhile...at the McCall ranch.**

After getting dressed, Helena Cassadine rode to a secluded area of Sam's massive acreage of land; far from Sam's mansion. It was located near a small pond where a rider was sitting atop his horse; letting the animal drink from the pond...which was still being fed by a small stream with a now a rain inspired steady flow of water.

"Good thing you got here, I was about to leave," Sean Donely said as he watched Helena Cassadine slowly approach him on her own horse. "But they really do love water after a good rain," Sean added, "so I waited for you a little longer."

Helena seemed unimpressed as she brought her horse to a stop next to Sean's.

"You Americans are far too whimsical; horses are just beasts for us humans to show our dominion over. That is all we need to know about them."

Sean looked over at her, and in his mind he saw a piece of ice in the shape of a woman; that was the cold vibe she put off.

"Perhaps," Sean said to her. "Now...as for our partnership," Sean said after a moment. "I am meeting with Luke Spencer and his associate Roy Deluca later today. I know for a fact that they had a map that showed them the location of the late Frank Smith's hidden cache of money and other valuable assets he had collected over the years. But I also know," Sean added, "that inside that cave where Frank's loot was found that they also came across a map; a map that will lead them west to California where, if we are lucky, the Mexican treasure is hidden."

Helena smiled. For years the rumor of such a hidden treasure had inspired many to find it; only to die themselves in the hot and dry deserts of California...and to this very day, the whereabouts of the treasure had remained hidden.

"Mr. Donely; I will pay you handsomely," Helena began to say, "just as I said I would if you find that treasure and bring it to me. But in order to protect my investment in such an endeavor, I will request that you take my son, Stavros, along with you."

Sean looked at her with anger.

"I am not doing this for your money," Sean told her with anger on the tip of his words. "I am doing this so that I can see my son again."

There was a lengthy pause between them.

"Oh yes," Helena said with a slight chuckle as her arrogant eyes looked over a Sean, "there is that little item too. None-the-less, that is your ordeal with my husband. However, if you bring me that treasure, I will do everything in my power to see to it that your son finds his way back to America; safe and sound."

With their meeting over, Helena rode off the way she had come, as Sean rode off in the other direction.

* * *

Neither of them was aware of the fact that atop a nearby hill that over looked the nearby lake, another rider had seen them meeting. He had a handheld telescopic device _(devices that were even used by the US Army_) which he had observed the clandestine meeting with.

This other rider had entered the McCall land without permission so as to get a look at the sizable lake that he knew, one day, would be inspiration for some to kill for. He knew that Frank Smith had been one such person; but now Frank Smith was dead.

Now...what this rider didn't know, yet, was that Sam McCall wasn't just the owner of lake, and the land and cattle around it; she was also _his_ daughter...something she that even she didn't know either. The man's name was Julian Jerome.

The only person knew this little fact for now was a man named Drew Cain!

Continued…

And in the pages of INTO THE WEST; AMBER FALLS...Lily arrives!

**This chapter featured**

**Garth Brooks as Moab Deegan (in flashback only)**

**A. Martinez (as he looked in the 1980s) as Roy Deluca**

**Kin Shriner (as he looked in the 1980s) as Scott Baldwin**

**William DeVry as Julian Jerome**

**Constance Towers as Helena Cassadine**

**John Reilly (as he looked in the 1980s) as Sean Donely**


	7. Quid Pro Quo

**Into the West; Laredo**

**"Quid Pro Quo"**

* * *

**Gowdy's; the swanky hotel/casino/brothel now ran by Frank Smith's daughter; Jennifer.**

Jennifer Smith had inherited her father's greed; as well as his questionable ethics. And when she put her mind to getting something, or someone; she usually did. And, upon first seeing Luke Spencer, she wanted him in her bed!

So...it was nearly noon as she was in her penthouse suite, laying naked on top of the blankets of her bed; as a fully clothed man was giving her a very intimate massage...a man named Luke Spencer.

Jennifer closed her eyes as Luke's hands were kneading her soft calf muscles with expert precision. It was obvious to Jennifer that Luke Spencer had done this many times before; his hands knew the contours of a woman's body, and how a woman desired to be touched.

As for Luke, he wasn't complaining. Massaging the attractive woman's feet gave him a perfect view of the rest of her naked backside; and he approved of what what he saw.

"Miss Smith," Luke said with a soft voice, as his eyes moved up the length of her perfect body to the back of her head (_she was on her stomach_), "am I to be your private masseuse, or..."

Jennifer cut him off.

"You work for me, Mr. Spencer," Jennifer's voice replied. "But your ability to draw cards from the bottom of a deck makes you far too valuable as a card dealer," she told him. "But," she added as she turned over to look at him, giving Luke an unencumbered view of the front of her naked body, "when I want you for...other reasons, like this massage for example," her voice trailed off with a seductive tone, "you will please me when I tell you to do so; does that answer your question?"

In other words, Luke translated in his mind; in order to keep your job, you will be my sex toy...and there is nothing you can do about it...aside from quitting.

She smiled a devious grin at Luke; he replied with a seductive grin of his own. Luke just stared into her eyes as he was sliding his hands slowly up both her legs, but as they passed the inside of her knees, she put her hands out on top of his to stop his advance.

"What's wrong," Luke asked with a smooth voice, "you did pay me a fair some to come up to your room and..."

But Jennifer had had enough talking; she leaned forward and kissed Luke on his lips, while moving his hands higher up on her thighs.

"Please me...now," she added as she could feel her body beginning to lose control as the anticipation of making love to Luke began to rapture her body…

* * *

An hour later, and once again fully clothed, Luke made his way down the stairway that fed onto the casino floor. He could feel the eyes of the bartender, the working girls and the other table bosses on him as he did; they knew where he had been.

_Usually, in the past, it was one of the working girls who had been up in the master suite pleasing Frank Smith on demand; but now it had been Luke. In the 1860s, quid-pro-quo sex (in order to keep one's job at a casino like Gowdy's) was just part of the deal._

As Luke reached the bottom of the stairway, Roy Deluca walked over from the bar.

"How was it?" Roy asked, knowing exactly where Luke had just come from.

Luke smiled at Roy.

"It was good," Luke offered with a coy tone in his words, "But we have a new partner."

Roy arched and eyebrow.

"What do you mean," Roy asked as he followed Luke over to the bar.

The sounds of the casino, including the old man playing the piano in a nearby corner, provided noise so they could hold a private conversation.

The bartender, a new comer from Australia named Jax, slid a tall mug of beer down the bar that came to a stop right in front of Luke.

"Mr. Jax; where did you learn to do that," Luke asked Jax, as he lifted up the mug of beer and drank from it.

"You wankers," Jax's nickname for Americans, "think ya' know your way around bars. I come from," Jax added, with his Australian accented words, "the land down-under. 99% of us are criminals and..."

Before Jax could continued, four thirsty looking men approached the far end of the bar, requiring his attention.

"I'll tell ya' two gents more later," Jax said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes and then he ambled off.

Roy looked relieved as Jax walked away.

"That guy just won't shut up," Roy said with an annoyed tone in his voice, and then he looked back at Luke. "What do you mean we have a new partner; Frank's brat?"

Luke downed more of the beer and nodded his head.

"While we were," Luke fished his brain for an elegant word to describe what he and Jennifer were doing, but settled on one that conveyed it directly, "screwing, she whispered into my ear that she knew we had found Frank's stash in the desert, and," Luke added, "that we had found the map to California."

Roy shook his head in disappointment.

"Scorpio (Robert) was the only one we showed that map to; did he tell her about it?" Roy, with anger in his words, asked Luke.

Luke chuckled, nearly spitting up his beer in the process.

"I seriously doubt that Robert Scorpio; the legendary mountain man and hero of the Indians," Luke said, his voice sprinkled with humor, "would cavort with the likes of Jennifer Smith."

Roy sipped from his own mug of beer, and then he responded to Luke's words.

"All men have their desires," Roy came back with, "even men like Scorpio."

Luke nodded his head.

"Well, Roy, be that as it may, I don't think Scorpio told her, but," Luke added, "I'm starting to think we are not the only ones who have been inside that cave where Frank's stash is hidden."

"If that's the case," Roy interjected, "why is it still there? If others know about it, why hasn't it been plundered?"

"_I'll tell you why_," the voice of a man who was sitting at the bar on the other side of Roy said.

Both Roy and Luke looked over at the man, who had been eves dropping on them...and they recognized him as being a friend of Robert Scorpio's; his name was Sean Donely.

**Continued…**

* * *

**This chapter featured;**

**Michelle Borth as Jennifer Smith**

**A Martinez (as he looked in the 1980s) as Roy Deluca**

**Anthony Geary (as he looked in the early 1980s) as Luke Spencer and**

**John Reilly (as he looked in the mid 1980s) as Sean Donely**

**introducing Ingo Rademacher (as he looked in the late 1990s) as Jax**


	8. Dead Man Talking

**Into the West; Laredo**

**"Dead Man Talking"**

* * *

**Gowdy's; the swanky casino/hotel/brothel located in the center of Laredo**

_last issue; _

_Luke Spencer was sitting at the bar with his friend and fellow conman and partner, Roy Deluca. Luke had just joined Roy there, having just concluded a romp with the casino's owner (Jennifer Smith) ten minutes earlier, in her bedroom...and just let Roy know that Jennifer knew they were in possession of the Mexican treasure map they had found in her late father's (Frank) secret stash of ill gotten goods, located in a secret cave in the Texas desert; and she demanded to be their partner in finding the treasure!_

_Our story continues…_

* * *

"I'm starting to think we are not the only ones who have been inside that cave where we found Frank's loot," Luke said, as he sipped from a mug of beer.

"If that's the case," Roy interjected, "why is it still there? If others know about all that loot, why hasn't it and the treasure map been plundered already?"

Luke was thinking how to answer but then...

"__I'll tell you why__," the voice of a man who was sitting at the bar on the other side of Roy, said.

Both Roy and Luke looked over at the man, who had been eves dropping on them...and they recognized him as being a friend of Robert Scorpio's; his name was Sean Donely.

"I know who you are, mister," Roy said with a suspicious tone in his voice, "and I know you are a friend of Scorpio."

Sean, who had a tall bottle of black Bourbon in front of him, with an empty shot-glass next to it, and another shot-glass with the alcohol beverage in his hand, nodded his head and downed the very strong drink.

"Well, gentlemen," Sean said, after a moment. "What if I were to tell you that Robert Scorpio believes that I am dead."

"That's right," Luke said, after sipping from his mug of beer, to Roy, "remember when we saw Scorpio with those two women (_Lily and Lyddia; __Into the West; Amber Falls #103_) outside of Lucy's (_the local women's dress store_)? I overheard Sheriff Buchanan saying something to Robert Scorpio about giving his condolences over losing his friend while rescuing the women," Luke said, and then he looked at Sean, "he was referring to you; the very much alive Sean Donely."

Sean offered his now refilled shot-glass toward Luke, who clanked it with his mug of beer.

"So," Roy said to Sean, after digesting that tidbit of information, "you were just about to tell us why Frank's loot has never been plundered from the cave we found it in."

Sean downed his refilled shot-glass of Bourbon and then looked about the casino; as he began to worry about the prying eyes and ears of those around them.

"Gentlemen; I suggest we take this conversation to a more private place," Sean said, as he stood up; unfazed by the several shots of Bourbon. "I've got a room upstairs," Sean added as he snatched up the bottle, and headed for the stairway that Luke had descended moments ago.

Roy gave Luke a weary glance.

"What do we have to lose?" Luke whispered to Roy, as the two men snatched up their mugs of beer and followed Sean.

* * *

As Sean, Luke and Roy made their way up the stairway, passing by three of the gaudy dressed working girls making their way down the stairway; they were unaware of the man sitting alone on the far side of the bar, and who had just accepted a glass of Vodka from the bartender (Jax).

The man keeping an eye on Sean and the others was none other than Victor Cassadine.

Continued…

**This chapter featured;**

**A Martinez as Roy Deluca**

**John Reilly as Sean Donely**

**Tony Geary as Luke Spencer and**

**Tom Ellis as Victor Cassadine**


	9. Jail Mail

**Into the West; Laredo**

* * *

**"Jail/Mail"**

* * *

**Jailhouse/Sheriff's office; Laredo Texas**

It was Tuesday, and a normal hot Texas afternoon, when the secured stagecoach containing the day's mail delivery arrived in town and brought three large bags of correspondence, some of it official business, directly to the Sheriff's office...and not the post office.

Unfortunately, in recent months, the mail had been pilfered so much that Marshall Buchanan had been approached by Mayor Lee Baldwin to let the local Post Master and his people sort the mail under the protection of the Sheriff's office. It was an out of the ordinary kind of request, but Marshall Buchanan (who was also the town's Sheriff) obliged the Mayor and his request because some of it was indeed official and sensitive.

It was nearly noon as Bo stood up from his desk, looking impatiently at the old wind-up clock on the wall, and looked over at the five clerks (_all of them young boys between 11 and 15 year old_), sorting out the mail; which they were doing as fast as they could while all of them were sitting inside the largest of the two jail cages of the jailhouse. Luckily, there were no criminal occupiers, or the usual drunk or two, in either of the cages on this quiet hot summer day.

"Sir," one of the young boys said, "I think this is the package you were asking us about," the boy said; proud to have assisted the Marshall in finding the package.

Bo walked over and took the package from the boy; which was actually a certified letter from the US Marshall's main office located in Dallas.

Bo took the envelope, looking up at the clock again as he did, and opened it; it was the report he had been waiting for, and had taken two weeks to be returned to him.

He had sent dried mud samples to the US Marshall's main office, in Dallas, where forensic science was a new art form and was being used on a regular basis. And the report in Bo's hand stated, conclusively, that the man whom Nikolas Cassadine had been suspected of killing (_which __Nikolas had done_) was wearing boots, at the time of his death, that had tread and mud points that matched the tread points and mud points found on the ground outside of Frank Smith's second story window.

So, in essence, Bo concluded; the man who Nikolas Cassadine had murdered, Moab Deegan, was now the prime-suspect in the murder of Frank Smith (_but __actually, dear __readers, __we know that __it was __actually __Roy Deluca who had killed Frank Smith on that rainy night __weeks ago__; not __Moab Deegan_)

At that moment, Marshall Bo Buchanan's newest deputy, Drew Cain, entered the front door of the Jailhouse/Sheriff's office. Bo sighed a sigh of relief.

"Ah, Deputy Cain," Bo said to Drew, pleased to see his second in command, "about time you showed up. I'm supposed to meet Miss (Lucy) Coe at her dress shop so she can give me a shave and trim my hair," Bo said as gathered up his gun-belt, and put it on.

Drew arched a curious left eyebrow.

"Is that all she's doing for you?" Drew asked with a wink and a smile _and_ a suspicious tone in his voice; knowing that the young boys sorting the mail were listening in on them as well. Kids loved to eves drop on adult themed talk, Drew knew all too well from when he had been a kid.

Bo shook his head side to side, reached down to his desk for his Stetson, and simply headed out the back door.

"Notice fellas," Drew said to the boys in a near whisper, a few of them were already interested in girls he could tell, "that he didn't deny it. Let that be a lesson on being subtle," Drew added.

One of the older boys nodded his head, and then added,

"And...not to get ya' hair cut by a woman like Miss Coe," he said; already knowing of Lucy's reputation around town, Drew deduced.

Drew sighed; oh the innocence of the young. He then reached into his vest pocket and took out an envelope with a letter, written in a secret code inside of it. Then, just as the boys went back to sorting the mail, Drew, unseen, slipped the envelope into the sack labeled _OUT GOING MAIL_.

The envelope was addressed to a person living in New York City named Clifford Olsen; but that name was fake. The letter was actually being sent to the person who had hired Drew to keep an eye on Sam McCall; her mother, Alexis Jennings (_aka Alexis Cassadine_).

**Continued…**

* * *

**This chapter featured;**

**Robert S Woods and Marshall Bo Buchanan**

**and Billy Miller as Drew Cain**


	10. Early Risers

**Into the West; Laredo**

**"Early Risers"**

* * *

**Lucy's Dress Boutique, Downtown Laredo**

It was a mid-morning as Bobbie Spencer stood outside the door of Lucy's Dress Boutique, and was peeved when she turned the doorknob to the boutique and found that it was locked.

She had even gotten up earlier than usual, before the bordello she now owned opened for business, just so that she get a new dress; which would have been first one she had been able to afford in nearly three months.

Bobbie had been short on funds, recently, due to all of her money (_which she ear__ns__ from being a prostitute AND now the owner of Ruby's_) going to the mystery man (Roy Deluca) whom Scott Baldwin had hired to build the bomb that Bobbie had secretly mailed to Sheriff Burt Ramsey; which had exploded and killed him weeks ago.

She had killed Ramsey because Bobbie had learned that it had been Sheriff Ramsey who had killed her aunt Ruby; acting on direct orders from Frank Smith. Frank, too, had recently been murdered (also by Roy Deluca).

"Damn," Bobbie said, as she turned around from the door to leave; only to be surprised to find a man standing there; it was Roy Deluca.

"Pardon my profanity," Bobbie said to the handsome yet brooding man, who she knew was her brother's friend, but had never spoken to, "I'm..."

"Bobbie; Luke's very beautiful younger sister," Roy said as his eyes roamed down the length of her body and back to her face; her long flowing red hair contained by the bonnet she wore atop her head.

"Thank you sir," Bobbie said with an innocent voice, but welcoming the roving and approving eyes of her brother's friend. "Where is that brother of mine?"

Roy shook his head side to side.

"Oh," I don't know," Roy said as he reached out his hands, and without warning, reached in and grabbed her by the waist; helping her down from the slightly raised wooden walkway that she was standing on.

Roy gingerly set her down on the ground next to him; her eyes looking up at him with obvious attraction.

"No man has ever done that for me before; helping me down like that," Bobbie said with awe in her voice, as a whimsical smiled spread across her face.

"Then they were fools," Roy said with slightly Italian accented masculine voice; which made Bobbie's heart skip a beat.

"Roy," Bobbie added, knowing that in her profession, being a prostitute, every waking hour was an hour she could be getting paid to _work, "_it was a pleasure speaking with you, Mr. Deluca. But, I best be going," Bobbie added as she smiled at him and walked away.

She began to count to ten as she made her way; and when she reached the count of ten, she looked back and saw that he, Roy, was still looking at her with admiring eyes. He bowed her head at her, and then she went along her way.

* * *

**Inside Lucy's Dress Boutique**

There were several dresses on display inside the dark boutique, including several new ones. And although the lights were out, the dim sunlight that came through the curtains was bright enough that the dresses were still visible. And in about one hour, Lucy's most important customer, Sam McCall, would be arriving to see what new dresses caught her fancy.

And although Lucy should have been preparing for Sam's visit, she was busy doing something else; having sex with Sam's uncle...Victor.

In the back area of the boutique, where older clothing items were kept, Lucy and Victor were having their romp atop a stack of older dresses. Lucy was nearly out of breath, so was Victor, when she looked over at the clock on one of the walls.

"Your niece will be here soon," Lucy grunted to Victor, as she looked up into his eyes.

He knew what that meant; it was time to quicken the pace…

* * *

...Five minutes later, after they had both dressed, Lucy and Victor emerged from the back room; having completed their...fun.

"Dare I ask," Lucy began to ask with a coy smile as they headed for the back door of her boutique, "what would happen if your mother knew that we were still fu.."

Victor cut her off.

"Despite how it may appear; my mother does not run my life," Victor said with a tone of resentment in his Russian accented words.

"Of course," Lucy said with sarcasm in her reply.

Victor looked over at Lucy.

"I hear that Drew Cain, the man my niece is seeing," Victor told her, "is now working with the Constable."

"We call them Sheriffs or Marshals," Lucy quickly corrected him.

"Oh whatever," Victor replied, "Why would a man with a reputation like his (Drew is known to be a quick-draw artist and gunslinger; just like his brother Jason Morgan) be hired on by law enforcement?"

"_Maybe_," a voice said from behind them, "y_ou should ask him yourself_."

Lucy and Victor turned to see who the voice belonged it; it was Sheriff Bo Buchanan!

**Continued**

**This chapter featured**

**A Martinez (as he looked in the early 1980s) as Roy Deluca**

**Jackie Zeman (as she looked in early 1980s)**

**Robert S. Woods (1980s) as Sheriff Bo Buchanan**

**Lynn Herring (1990s) as Lucy Coe and**

**Tom Ellis as Victor Buchanan**


	11. The Thief

**Into the West; Laredo**

"**The Thief"**

* * *

Previously…

_**At Gowdy's** (the bar casino/bar/hotel located in the center of Laredo, and now ran by Jennifer Smith), Roy Deluca and Luke Spencer had met up with Sean Donely; whom they both believed (as did Robert Scorpio) had been killed down in Mexico (rescuing Lily). _

_They were even more perplexed when Sean offered to tell them why if so many people knew of Frank Smith's hidden cache in the Texas desert, no had ever plundered it. All three of them decided to take their private conversation up to Sean's room on the second level of the swanky establishment; unaware that Victor Cassadine (as well as the seemingly innocent Australian bartender, Jasper Jax) were watching them closely as the went up the stairway._

_Our story continues…_

* * *

Sean Donely, with Roy Deluca and Luke Spencer following him down the hotel's corridor, opened up the door to his room; and was shocked at what he saw.

Luke and Roy, who were standing behind Sean at the doorway to the room, looked at each other with looks of bewilderment; the place had been ransacked!

"What the hell," Sean barked with anger in his voice as he rushed in and looked at the mess strewn all over the place.

"Looks like someone tossed your place pretty good," Luke said as he looked about the large room.

"You ain't kidding," Roy added.

Clothing, which had been pulled out of the drawers and closet were thrown upon the floor and bed. It was obvious to both Roy and Luke, though they hadn't said anything to each other, that someone was looking for something very specific; and could only wonder if the thief, who was now long gone most likely, had found it.

Sean went straight for the dresser, from which all the drawers had been removed; their contents dumped on the carpeted floor with the drawers tossed to the side.

Sean ignored the drawers and pile of clutter on the floor and instantly got on his knees in front of the dresser; reaching his arms inside the slot where the top drawer would have been. He was definitely looking for something; and the look of anger that spread across his face could only mean one thing; it wasn't there.

"Donely, can we help you," Luke offered from where he and Roy stood; still in the doorway.

Sean grunted and slowly stood back up; kicking the dresser as he did. He looked over at Roy and Luke and shook his head side to side.

"No," Sean said with a soft voice, "I don't think you can."

Luke pointed at the empty slot in the wooden frame of the dresser.

"What did they get?" Luke asked, with a curious tone in his voice…

* * *

...**at that moment, a man was riding a horse as fast as he could out of Laredo**; he was the thief who had broken into Sean's room and had stolen what Sean had hidden inside the dresser.

The object was a golden medallion that had intricate religious symbols carved into it, and was priceless.

Now, with the medallion in his possession, the man finally felt at ease, and became more determined. But he also knew that his life was in mortal danger; because men, and even certain women, would kill to possess the medallion as well.

His name was Frisco Jones; a man who lived by the seat of his pants and made a living for himself by raiding ancient tombs and hidden cities, all for one reason...actually two; the hidden treasures he might find, and the beautiful women he met along the way doing so. If there was ever such a person known as a scoundrel...it was him!

**Continued…**

**This chapter featured;**

**A Martinez as Roy Deluca**

**John Reilly as Sean Donely and**

**introducing Jack Wagner as Frisco Jones**


	12. Tje Rump Factor

**Into the West; Laredo**

**"The Rump Gambit"**

* * *

**The Jerome Ranch; located twenty-five miles from Laredo**

It was surprisingly mild summer afternoon as Deputy Drew Cain, atop his horse, approached the Jerome Ranch. A rope, tied to his saddle's hitch, stretched from his horse over to another horse that rode next to his; there wasn't a rider on this other horse, but there was saddle; and the other end of Drew's rope was tied around that empty saddle's hitch.

Because the unmanned horse had been well trained, there was never a threat that it would try to run off, so Drew was never concerned that it would do so, even after the ten mile trek to Jerome's ranch from where he had found it.

As fate would have it, this other horse belonged to Jerome, and bore the man's branding mark; a stylistic _**JJ**_ on the animal's left rump was proof of ownership.

As Drew approached the outer entrance to the ranch, two men could be seen atop their horses approaching the entrance from on the other side of the wooden fence that stretched out in both directions; no doubt encompassing the entire ranch as it did.

Most ranchers did not bother with building fences around their massive acres of land, because doing so wasn't cost effective; but Jerome had done so, which was a suspicious thing to do in Marshal Bo Buchanan's opinion; which he had told Drew a few days back.

Drew stopped at the entrance, not wanting to cross onto the property with out permission; even though he was there acting in his official capacity as a Deputy Sheriff.

However, truth be told, when Drew had been told by several kids in town about the runaway horse near their homes, and that it was a Jerome horse no less; Drew jumped at the opportunity to find the horse, and return it himself to Jerome's ranch; so that he could meet the man.

Drew knew the hidden truth about Julian Jerome and Sam McCall. She was the woman whom Drew was in a serious relationship; and Julian Jerome was her father! This was a fact that Drew had told no one...not yet at least.

The two men who approached had the common look of ranch hands.

"I'm Denton," the one on the left, who was clean shaven said, "and this is Clyde. How can we..."

Clyde, who had a beard, cut Denton off and pointed at he black horse.

"It's Shadow," Clyde said, upon seeing the brand on the black horse's rump, "Mr. Jerome will be glad you found him and brought him back to us."

Drew nodded his head; but he hadn't come all the way out to just give the horse back; he wanted to meet the man who didn't even know Sam was his daughter...Drew wanted to size him up.

"Actually," Drew replied with, as he looked at both men, "I need to talk to Mr. Jerome. Apparently there was damage done by Shadow," Drew paused and looked at the Stallion, then he looked back at the men, "and so I need to take a statement for the official record."

The two men eyed Drew, and he knew instantly that they knew of him; and his reputation as the fastest draw (_or was Jason?)_ in the land.

"Mr. Jerome doesn't take kindly to strangers on his land," Denton pushed back with.

Drew nodded his head, but he wasn't backing down.

"He will today," Drew said with conviction, "I'm sure of it," he added as he rested his hand inches from his holstered pistol.

The two men, realized they were no match, even with the two of them against Drew's lighting quick draw abilities, and now a lawman no-less. So they simply nodded their heads.

And then, Drew followed the two men as they led the way onto the Jerome ranch; and what would be a most interesting meeting with Sam McCall's father!

* * *

**Several hundred acres ahead of where Jason was riding was the massive Victorian style home of the Jerome Family**

Inside the home was a large, several hundred book, private library. Unlike the late Frank Smith, whom Julian had known and detested, Julian appreciated a more sophisticated lifestyle.

He inside the library, standing atop a rolling ladder that allowed him to reach the books that were kept high atop the many bookshelves that lined the library. The library, in his mind, was the most important asset of his home.

He reached for a book that had been written in 1803 by a Spanish author; but which he could read because he spoke fluent Spanish.  
"Ah...here it is," Julian said with satisfaction as he slid the book out of its position on the top shelf.

He stepped down from the ladder, and handed the book to the man who had been holding the ladder steady for him.

"Page 206, as I recall," Julian said with a smile.

The other man, Frisco Jones, quickly flipped through the pages until he came upon page 206…and then Frisco smiled at what he saw.

**Continued…**

* * *

**This Chapter featured;**

**William DeVry as Julian Jerome**

**Billy Miller as Drew Cain and**

**Jack Wagner as Frisco Jones**


	13. Trains and Dames

****Into the West; Laredo****

**"**Trains and Dames"****

* * *

****Inside Lucy's Dress Boutique****

**previously**

_Lucy Coe and Victor Cassadine had just finished their romp in the backroom of her dress shop, and had entered the front area of her boutique. She was busy zipping up the front of her dress, while he was still shirtless; fumbling with the front of his button up trousers. They had just been discussing Drew Cain as they exited the backroom, and were in mid-conversation._

"_...I hear that fellow Drew Cain, the man my niece is cavorting with," Victor said with his slight Russian accent, "is now working with the Constable (Bo Buchanan)."_

_"We actually refer to them as Sheriffs or Marshals, here in America," Lucy quickly corrected him._

_"Oh whatever," Victor replied with a dismissive tone, as he finished buttoning up his fly, "Why would a man with a reputation like his (Drew is known to be a quick-draw artist and gunslinger; just like his brother Jason Morgan) be hired on by law enforcement?"_

_Lucy chuckled, but then another voice man's answered Victor's question._

_"___Maybe___," a voice said from behind them, "y___ou should ask him yourself___."_

_Lucy and Victor turned to see who the voice belonged it; it was Sheriff Bo Buchanan!_

_Our story continues_

* * *

Bo, who had arranged to come to Lucy's boutique to get a haircut from her, simply shook his head, turned around, and went out the store's entrance.

"Dear God," Victor said, as he fought back the urge to laugh, "were you and the lawman going to..."

"No," Lucy said softly with a look of disappointment on her face as she looked at the now closed door to her store, "I was just. going to give our new Sheriff a haircut," she said with remorse.

Though, truth be told, Lucy had also planned to try and seduce Sheriff Buchanan. It wouldn't have hurt her position in Laredo to have had a lawman wrapped around her fingers; perhaps, she thought again, there would be another time...and then she licked her lips at the possibility. The Sheriff was indeed a hunk of a man.

"Stop your drooling," Victor said as walked over to Lucy and saw her gazing at the door, "You are not his kind of woman," he added with a knowing smile.

Lucy turned to face Victor.

"And what kind of woman am I?" Lucy asked with a sexy look in her eyes.

Victor reached around her head and drew her closer, and aggressively kissed her lips; and Lucy reciprocated...and before they knew it, their clothes were on the ground in a heap at their feet; and they just went down and made love on the hard dusty ground of the boutique.

* * *

****Nearly 30 miles away; The Victorian style ranch home of Julian Jerome****

**Inside the home was a large, several hundred book, private library. Unlike the late Frank Smith, whom Julian had known and detested, Julian appreciated a more sophisticated lifestyle.**

He was inside the library, standing atop a rolling ladder that allowed him to reach the books that were kept high atop the many bookshelves that lined the library. The library, in his mind, was the most important asset of his home.

He reached for a book that had been written in 1803 by a Spanish author; but which he could read because he spoke fluent Spanish.  
"Ah...here it is," Julian said with satisfaction as he slid the book out of its position on the top shelf.

He stepped down from the ladder, and handed the book to the man who had been holding the ladder steady for him.

"Page 206, as I recall," Julian said with a smile.

The other man, the bearded Frisco Jones, quickly flipped through the pages until he came upon page 206…and then Frisco smiled at what he saw.

And then he reached inside of his dusty trouser's left pocket and took out the object he had swindled from Sean Donely's room at Gowdy's (_#__11; The Thief_). The black and white photo of the object on page 206 and the gold object (a religious medallion) he was holding in his hands, were an exact match.

"This is it," Frisco said excitedly to Julian Jerome.

"And you're sure, Mr. Jones," Julian said to Frisco as he walked over and took the object from him and looked at it carefully, "you can find the treasure?"

A broad smile spread across Frisco's face...it was all Julian needed to see to know the answer!

* * *

**The Laredo Train Depot**

A steam driven train came to a complete stop, and moments later, the passengers aboard began to disembark. Two of them were blond women, sisters in fact; the sisters of Julian Jerome…

**continued…**

* * *

****this chapter featured;****

****Robert S. Woods as Sheriff Bo Buchanan****

****Lynn Herring as Lucy Coe****

****Tom Ellis as Victor Cassadine****

****William DeVry as Julian Jerome****

****Maura West as Ava Jerome****

****Tonja Walker as Olivia Jerome ****

****and Jack Wagner as Frisco Jones****


	14. Game Changer

**Into the West; Laredo**

"**Game Changer"**

* * *

**The Laredo Jail/Sheriff Office**

Marshal Bo Buchanan, fresh from getting a haircut at the town barbershop, was sitting at his desk. He was in deep conversation with Sam McCall, who was sitting across from him at his desk.

"Marshal Buchanan, I want my grand-mother (Helena), and her son Victor, removed from my property," Sam said with a calm and cool voice. "After what happened in my home last week (_the shooting death of Nikolas after he had tried to kill the Marshal_) and the simple fact that I don't want any in my home is grounds enough for you to force them out; isn't it?"

Bo nodded his head, but he had a look of doubt on his face.

"Yes ma'am," Bo replied, "perhaps. But Miss McCall, you have been allowing them to stay at your ranch, at least in your uncle's case, for months now. So, if they press the case, they might get the judge to grant them a period of time to find new housing."

Sam took a deep breath.

"Alright, Marshal," Sam said, after pondering over what the Marshal was telling her, "I don't care. I want...them...out. What do I have to do?"

Bo stood up, as did Sam.

"Miss McCall; I will see to this matter," Bo said to her, "but for now," Bo added, as he opened up his main filing cabinet and took out two page form and handed it to her, "fill this document out and bring it back to me. Once that is done, then," he added as Sam was looking the document over, "hopefully this can be taken care of in an expedient time."

Sam bowed her head.

"Thank you, sir," Sam replied, and then he showed her to the exit and she left.

* * *

**Across town, at Gowdy's**

Sean Donely had spent quite a bit of time cleaning up his room at the hotel; still wondering who it had been (_*it was Frisco, as we know readers*_) who had broken in and had stolen the medallion.

Before Luke Spencer and Roy Deluca had left earlier, they had shared some interesting information with Sean. The two of them would be leaving in a week's time.

They would be taking a train to Amber Falls, Oregon, to meet up with Robert Scorpio,;who would then take them to California to try and find the treasure on their map.

But Robert Scorpio still believed that Sean was dead, after Sean had helped him rescue Lily Corinthos and her infant son, along with Lyddia (Lily's mother), down in Mexico. Sean knew one thing; he had to be on that train with Luke and Ro...which would put him one step closer to getting the treasure for himself; his son's life depended on it. (_*Sean's son is being held captive in Russia by Mikkos Cassadine __and Helena promised Sean she'd rescue his son if he brought her the treasure*_)

Sean was about to put some of his things back where they belonged on the desk, when suddenly a knock came from the door. He walked over to the door and opened in.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sean asked the person standing in the doorway; and holding a gun aimed at him.

POW POW!

Two bullets dove into Sean's head, causing him to fall backwards on to the ground into his room...dead!

**Continued…**

* * *

**This chapter featured;**

**Kelly Monaco as Sam McCall**

**Robert S. Woods as Marshal Bo Buchanan**

**and John Reilly as Sean Donely**


	15. RETURNING SOON

New chapters of **"INTO THE WEST; AMBER FALLS"** and **"INTO THE WEST; LAREDO"** are in production and will be posting soon...stay tuned!


	16. Chapter 16

Fellow GH fans..if you like puzzles, word games and are a fan of GENERAL HOSPITAL; then you are welcome to join my FACEBOOK PAGE. We are all "GENERAL HOSPITAL" fans (so far there are 60 of us) and I know you will enjoy the fun too! Look for **General Hospital fun and games page ** and ask to join.


End file.
